Aide moi, Aime moi
by cassiewright
Summary: Et si Stiles s'était rendu compte de la violence que subissait Isaac chez lui et qu'il en avait parlée à son père. slash. stisaac.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles prenait une grande inspiration avant d'entrer dans la salle de classe. Il devait prendre sur lui pour supporter les commentaires de Monsieur Harris à son encontre. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il lui en voulait à ce point.

Stiles entre donc dans la salle de chimie et s'assoit à côté de son meilleur Scott. Depuis peu ce dernier était devenu un loup garou. Stiles en tant que meilleur ami et se sentant coupable, faisait mille recherche pour que Scott arrive à vivre avec sa nouvelle identité.

Le professeur Harris les informe qu'il va nommer des binômes pour le prochain devoir.

- Monsieur Stilinski vous allez avec Monsieur Lahey, médiocre avec médiocre. Peut être arriverez vous à créer un miracle.

Stiles ne répond rien et va s'assoir à côté d'Isaac Lahey. Stiles ne le connaît pas vraiment. Il sait qu'il est dans l'équipe de lacrosse avec lui, mais Isaac est un garçon très timide, renfermé qui reste dans son coin. C'est même étonnant qu'il fasse partit de l'équipe.

- hey, montrons lui que deux médiocres peuvent faire des miracles.

Isaac lui fait un petit sourire et acquiesce en hachant la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les binômes sont formés. Harris un devoir différent pour chaque duo.

Après le cours, Stiles retient Isaac.

- on fait comment pour le devoir ? Tu viens chez moi après les cours ?

- je travaille après l'école.

- alors que dis tu de travailler pendant la pause midi ? On a qu'à se retrouver dans la bibliothèque ?

- d'accord.

- tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?

- histoire.

- moi aussi, allons y ensemble.

Isaac lui fait un autre petit sourire et acquiesce une nouvelle fois.

Ils vont en cours et Stiles s'aperçoit qu'Isaac est assis juste derrière lui. Etant donné qu'ils ont les mêmes place depuis le début d'année, Stiles se sent mal de n'avoir jamais fait attention au garçon.

Il se tourne vers lui.

- on commence aujourd'hui le devoir de chimie ou demain ?

- ce midi

Stiles lui sourit et se met face au tableau.

Comme tous les jours, Scott suit Allison pour aller à la cafétéria sans faire attention à lui, mais aujourd'hui Stiles s'en moque, il part avec Isaac pour faire leur devoir.

Cette petite routine dure depuis presque deux semaines. Stiles s'est rendu compte qu'Isaac était un garçon vraiment intelligent, touchant, agréable et qu'ils avaient certains points communs.

Ils mangeaient tout en faisant la deuxième partie de leur devoir, quand trouvant la réponse sur laquelle ils bloquaient depuis le début vient à l'esprit de Stiles. Il tape doucement le bras d'Isaac pour lui montrer, mais ce dernier à un mouvement de recul et de douleur.

Stiles était sûr de ne pas avoir tapé fort et une étrange sensation le tiraillé dans le ventre depuis quelque temps quand il était avec le jeune Lahey.

D'un mouvement rapide, Stiles prend le bras d'Isaac et relève sa manche.

- non de… Isaac, qu'est-ce que c'est que toutes ces marques !

Le garçon timide ramène son bras contre lui et descend sa manche.

- ce n'est rien, je me suis fait mal en travaillant.

- tu mens. Je suis fils de shérif. J'ai déjà vu des blessures pareilles.

- non j'ai pris une pierre mal …

- tu travailles au cimetière, quelle pierre ? Je t'en prie Isaac, tu dois venir dire à mon père ce qu'il se passe.

- je…je ne peux pas.

Le jeune Lahey se lève et sort de la bibliothèque sous les …

- Isaac, Isaac !

De stiles.

Le reste de la journée, Isaac avait évité Stiles. Ce dernier avait peur pour son ami. Ami. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec lui, il considérait Isaac comme son ami. Décidé de l'aider, Stiles va voir son père et pour lui demander quoi faire.

- malheureusement, fils, si Isaac ne porte pas plainte nous ne pouvons rien faire. L'autre solution serait de le prendre sur le fait, mais on ne le peut qu'en faisant des surveillances et nous n'avons pas les moyens, ni le personnel pour.

Voyant l'air de son fils.

- et non, Stiles, toi tu ne comptes pas. Même si tu les surveilles, ton témoignage ne comptera pas.

- je ne peux pas laisser mon ami dans cette situation !

Le shérif l'avait toujours su, mais en voyant son fils aussi désireux d'aider son ami, le shérif se dit qu'il avait un brave garçon dont il pouvait être fier, qui voulait tout faire pour ses amis.

- demain, je t'amène à l'école.

- mais papa.

- comme ça, je pourrais parler à ton ami. J'ai bien le droit d'amener mon fils à l'école et prendre des nouvelles de ses amis, non ?

Stiles sourit.

- merci papa.

- allez rentre maintenant, je ne tarderai pas.

Stiles fais un rapide câlin à son père et part chez lui.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, le shérif amène son fils à l'école. Isaac arrive en vélo quelques minutes plus tard. Stiles les présente.

- Stiles je t'ai dis que c'est à mon travail que…

- pourquoi avoir peur de me parler si ce n'est que ça.

- je n'ai pas peur.

- Isaac, mon père peut t'aider.

- je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Laisses moi.

Isaac part presque en courant dans l'école. Père et fils Stilinski soupirent.

- je ne peux rien faire d'autre fils.

- je sais. Merci quand même.

- je viens te chercher ce soir.

- non, je marcherai, t'en fais pas.

- tu es sûr ?

- oui, passe une bonne journée.

- toi aussi fils.

Stiles rentre donc à l'école.

La journée avait été longue. Isaac le fuyait. Scott ne faisait pas attention à lui, subjugué par sa petite amie. Et le cours de littérature n'en finissait pas.

Chez lui après presque deux heures de marche, Stiles se sentait moins stressé, il pourrait peut être évité de prendre de l'Aderrall aujourd'hui.

Il prépare de quoi diner pour le soir tout en calculant quoi faire pour Isaac.

Quand se père arrive, Stiles avait fait ses devoirs et le diner était prêt. Ils allaient passer à table quand on sonne chez eux. Stiles va ouvrir et voit Isaac, la lèvre et la joue en sang, le visage bas.

- je… est-ce que… désolé je…

Stiles prend le garçon dans ses bras et le serre tendrement contre lui.

- on va t'aider, je te le promets. Je suis là, calmes toi.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles ne sait pas combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi, Isaac dans ses bras, devant l'entrée de sa maison, mais après un certains temps, il le fait entrer, s'assoir sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Isaac garde la tête basse.

-Isaac ?

- je … je n'en peux plus.

Le shérif regarde son fils, ils comprennent qu'il est prêt à parler.

- ce n'est pas à mon travail que je me suis fait mal. Mon père… c'est mon père qui m'a fait ça.

- comment ? Demande le shérif.

- il…il me

Mais les mots étaient durs à dire pour le pauvre jeune homme. Stiles se place à ses côtés, lui prenant les mains.

- n'aie pas peur. Tu peux tout nous dire, ou tu préfères ne le dire qu'à mon père ?

Isaac serre un peu les mains de Stiles.

- nous t'écoutons.

Isaac se lance et leur dit tout ce que lui a fait subir son père depuis la mort de sa mère. Les coups. L'enfermement dans le congélateur. Les tortures autant physiques que mentale.

A la fin de son discours des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues. Larmes que Stiles essuie avec un doux sourire sur le visage.

- Isaac es tu prêt à porter plainte ? demande le shérif.

- oui.

- bien. Je vais devoir enregistrer ta déposition et prendre des photos de tes blessures.

Isaac hoche juste la tête.

- mais avant on mange dit Stiles. Le repas va être froid et je n'ai pas passé deux heures à cuisiner pour rien.

Isaac a un petit sourire. Stilinski père soupire mais a aussi un petit sourire.

Après une bouchée, Isaac regarde son assiette en fronçant les sourcils, Stiles le remarque.

- Isaac ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Tu veux autre chose ?

- non, juste, c'est toi qui as cuisiné ?

- euh oui pourquoi ?

Isaac répond les joues légèrement rouge, en prenant une autre bouchée…

- c'est vraiment très bon, tu es un excellent cuisiner.

Stiles sourit largement.

- merci.

Après le repas, pendant que Stiles faisait la vaisselle, le shérif demande à Isaac de lui montrer ses blessures. Stilinski père est horrifié de voir autant de traces de coups et autres sur le corps de cet enfant. Il prend des photos pour le dossier Une haine profonde grandit en lui contre le père Lahey.

Après avoir pris sa déposition, le shérif part au poste de police pour l'enregistrer. Avec accord de son fils, Isaac restera avec eux. Ce dernier était gêné mais Stiles lui avait dit qu'il était hors de question qu'il le laisse et qu'il aille en foyer.

Les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de Stiles. Ce dernier avait passé un short et un tee shirt à Isaac pour la nuit. Stiles s'était dit que si Derek avait pu trouver un tee shirt à sa taille dans ses affaires, ils pourraient aussi aller à Isaac.

Ils étaient à présent coucher tout les deux dans le lit de Stiles.

- merci

La voix d'Isaac était douce et timide.

- tu n'as pas à me remercier, surtout que je ne sais pas ce que je fais la nuit. Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai jamais dormi avec quelqu'un, enfin je ne veux pas dire que nous deux, ce que je veux dire…

Un rire. Léger, mais un rire.

Stiles regarde Isaac avec un petit sourire. Il avait réussi à faire rire le jeune homme.

Les lumières éteintes, Isaac se sentait oppresser, apeuré par la suite des évènements, quand une des mains de Stiles prend l'une des siennes et entrelacent leurs doigts.

Même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être silencieux, Stiles savait que des fois les gestes valaient plus que des mots. Il avait senti Isaac trembler légèrement et se tendre. Un début de crise de panique. Il savait comment gérer cela, en ayant eus.

Il caressait de son pouce la main de son ami. Ce dernier se tourne vers lui et pose son front contre son épaule. De sa main libre, Stiles caresse les cheveux d'Isaac jusqu'à qu'il sente un souffle régulier dans son cou. Isaac s'était endormi.

Stiles ferme à son tour les yeux.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, Stiles s'est levé de bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Une heure plus tard, Isaac le rejoint, toujours la tête basse. Et lui dit bonjour. Stiles s'approche de lui, soulève son visage et lui répond un bonjour souriant. Isaac rougit légèrement.

- j'ai préparé des pancakes. Tu aimes au moins ? Sinon je peux te faire autre chose. Attend que je regarde, je pourrai…

Isaac lui avait pris la main.

- merci, j'adore les pancakes.

Stiles lui sourit de nouveau et reste un petit moment se tenant la main. Ils se séparent qu'à l'entrée du shérif.

- écoutes mon garçon, ton père est depuis ce matin six heures, en garde à vue pour maltraitance. Tu as été mis sous ma tutelle. Tu ne risques plus rien. Si tu le souhaites tu peux aller chercher des affaires chez toi, sans crainte.

Stiles avait pris de nouveau la main d'Isaac dès que son père avait parlé. Il voulait montrer au garçon qu'il était là pour lui.

D'une voix emplie d'émotion, Isaac les remercie. Son cauchemar est finit.

Stiles le prend dans ses bras.

Après le petit déjeuner, Stiles accompagne Isaac chez lui. Ce dernier va dans sa chambre prendre des habits, ses affaires de classe et une photo, celle de sa mère.

Stiles remarque qu'Isaac ne possède pas grand-chose. Son père ne prenait pas soin de lui dans tous les sens du terme.

Le reste de la journée, ils l'ont passé à faire des devoirs et regarder la télé.

Que ce soit sur le lit ou sur le canapé, les deux garçons étaient toujours collés l'un à l'autre, leurs mains entrelacées.

Le lundi arrive, et les deux garçons vont à l'école. Scott dit à peine bonjour à Stiles et suit Allison.

Stiles est triste de perdre son meilleur ami pour une fille, mais une tendre pression sur l'épaule lui rappelle qu'il n'est pas seul. Quelqu'un a besoin de lui, plus que le jeune loup garou.

Stiles regarde Isaac et lui fait un grand sourire.

Neuf jours qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Neuf jours de paix sans loup garou mais aussi sans nouvelle de son meilleur ami. Mais Stiles avait Isaac. Il faisait tout pour que ce dernier sourit, rit, soit heureux tout simplement.

Du premier jour, des gestes de réconfort, de tendresses et d'affections ont pris place dans leurs relations. A les voir là, Stiles allongé sur son lit, caressant les cheveux d'Isaac blottit contre son torse à hauteur de son cœur, pas de doute que les gens penseraient qu'ils sont en couple. Même si ils ont des sentiments pour l'autre, quelque chose les empêche d'aller vers une relation. Ce petit quelque chose, c'est la peur. Peur de révéler et de tout perdre. Peur d'être rejeter, peur de la suite.

Ils préfèrent se complaire dans cette relation non avouée.

Au bout de onze jours, les vacances sans loup garou étaient finies pour Stiles. Scott s'est aperçu qu'il existait. Il lui envoyait plusieurs messages mais Stiles n'y répondait pas. Son père qui était à l'école pour la rencontre parents professeurs s'est fait pousser par une voiture au moment où il allait tuer un puma qui était sur le parking. Le shérif n'avait rien, mais Stiles n'avait trouvé le calme que dans les bras et sous les caresses d'Isaac.

Le lendemain, Isaac et lui n'avaient pas cours ensemble avant la dernière heure.

Scott essayait de se faire pardonner, mais dire qu'il a demandé de l'aide à Derek, alors que depuis le début il le rejetait, ce fut la goutte pour Stiles. Il était réellement en colère contre son meilleur ami. Enfin si meilleur ami il est. Il lui dit ce qu'il en pense puis ne lui parle plus. Du moins pendant deux minutes. Stiles s'en veut d'être aussi curieux. Mais depuis le début, il fait des recherches sur la lycanthropie, et là il allait avoir plus de renseignements.

Entre deux, il prévient Isaac qu'il doit rester en retenue. Ce dernier sourit et lui demande ce qu'il a fait. Au prénom de Scott, le jeune frisé perd de son sourire et baisse machinalement la tête.

Stiles lui prend la main et lui dit qu'il n'a pas en s'en faire, qu'il reste son préféré.

La scène pouvait être ambigüe, mais ils s'en moquaient.

Le soir après l'heure de colle, Stiles voit Isaac l'attendre près de sa voiture. Scott l'ayant vu aussi lui demande pourquoi, et tout naturellement Stiles lui répond qu'ils vivent ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles soupire pour la énième fois en entendant son téléphone. Le vingtième message de Scott en moins de dix minutes. Savoir que Stiles vivait avec un garçon le tracassait.

Deux bras l'enlacent tendrement autour de ses épaules, Stiles sourit.

- je devrai peut être partir, je sais que tu es proche de McCall, il doit te manquer.

Stiles pose ses mains sur les avant bras d'Isaac.

- ne dit pas de bêtises, je veux que tu restes, j'en ai besoin.

Sentant le léger tremblement d'Isaac, Stiles se retourne dans ses bras. En se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il lui avoue…

- tu me manquerais si tu partais.

Stiles avance doucement sa tête vers celle de l'autre jeune homme et pose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stiles se recule un peu gêné. Certes ce n'était pas un grand baiser mais Isaac avait l'air froid.

Il décide de descendre dans la cuisine et commencer le diner du soir.

Une ambiance un lourde accompagnait le repas qui se déroulait seulement entre les deux garçons, le shérif ayant était rappelé à son travail.

Au moment de se coucher, Stiles ne prend pas la main d'Isaac comme tous les soirs. Trop gêné. Mais l'autre jeune homme réagit. Il prend la main de Stiles et la porte à ses lèvres et y appose un baiser. Il se tourne ensuite vers Stiles, penche son visage vers le sien et l'embrasse.

- désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'ai eus du mal à réaliser. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi.

Stiles caresse son visage.

- tu es un garçon merveilleux, attachant, tendre, beau, comment ne pas t'aimer ?

Un nouveau baiser, toujours chaste mais plus tendre.

Front contre front, les doigts entrelacés, les deux garçons partent dans les bras de Morphée.

Les jours passés, et Stiles se sentait mal de mentir à Isaac. Mais il ne pouvait pas le mettre en danger en parlant des loups garous. Isaac avait repris le travail pour pouvoir aider financièrement les Stilinski même s'ils ne le voulaient pas. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'eux. Il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait avec Stiles, mais pas leur relation, alors il attendait qu'il lui en parle.

Stiles rentre de la grande bataille contre l'alpha. Peter était mort et Derek était devenu le nouvel alpha.

Il se met en tenu pour la nuit et se glisse sous les couvertures. Le corps chaud d'Isaac vient se coller à lui. Stiles sourit.

- tu ne dors pas encore ?

- pas tant que tu n'es pas là.

Stiles l'embrasse tendrement le serrant fort contre lui. Il avait eut peur de ne pas pouvoir le revoir.

-Stiles ?

- tu m'as manqué.

Isaac sourit et l'embrasse à son tour.

Ils n'avaient pas passé le stade des baisers et des caresses sages. Mais ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite juste pour l'avoir fait. Ils tenaient l'un à l'autre comme jamais ils avaient tenu à quiconque.

Dans ce moment de douceur et de bonheur, Stiles ne pouvait imaginer qu'il allait perdre son Isaac. C'est pour ça que le lendemain, quand au moment de se coucher Isaac avait commencé à le caresser plus ouvertement de façon sensuelle et prolongé le baiser passionné, Stiles avait eus le cœur brisé.

Il avait repoussé le jeune homme frisé. Le sourire provocateur qu'il lui faisait achever le pauvre hyperactif.

- pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas pu demander autre chose.

- pourquoi ? Tu demande vraiment alors que tu connais tous sur les loups garous ?

Voyant l'air surpris de Stiles, Isaac explique.

- il m'a tout dit, en parlant aussi de ton aide. C'est là où tu allais pendant que je restais comme un bon toutou à t'attendre.

- je n'ai jamais pensé à toi comme ça, je voulais te protéger.

- me protéger ?

Le petit rire qui suivit cette phrase fait monter les larmes à Stiles. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour contenir sa voix, Stiles lui demande…

- pars.

- tu me chasses ? Demande le nouveau loup garou avec un grand sourire.

- tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- tu as raison, rien ne me retiens.

Isaac part par la fenêtre en prenant ses affaires.

Stiles attend quelques minutes puis laisse ses larmes et sa peine se dévoiler.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait tellement mal qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement. Il ne lui avait jamais dit car la peur le consumait mais il aimait, il aime Isaac. Il l'aime comme il n'a jamais aimé personne. Son béguin pour Lydia n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il ressent pour le nouveau loup.

Le lendemain, il avait entendu Isaac dire à son père qu'il le remerciait pour tous ce qu'il avait fait pour lui mais qu'il allait vivre chez quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'il a traversé. Même si son père a été surpris par le nom de Derek Hale, il savait qu'il était innocent des crimes qu'il l'avait accusé, alors il avait accepté. Stiles n'avait pas pu descendre, il avait attendu qu'il parte.

A présent il était devant son casier cherchant dieu sait quoi, son esprit ailleurs.

- Stiles ?!

Scott secoue son ami par l'épaule.

- oui, tu vas avec Allison.

- non, je, enfin oui mais, tu vas bien ?

- oui tout va très bien.

Et sans un mot de plus, Stiles va en cours.

Presque quatre jours qu'il est dans cet état.

Malgré qu'il se soit fait paralyser par la nouvelle créature qui attaque Beacon Hills, malgré qu'il a dut porter Derek dans la piscine, Stiles ne pense qu'à Isaac.

Jackson leur apprend à Scott et lui que Derek pense que Lydia est le kanema.

Au moment de rentrer en cours de chimie, Stiles voit Isaac entrer avec Erica par la deuxième entrée. En croisant son regard bleu, Stiles se sent défaillir, mais il doit penser en premier à protéger son ancien béguin.

Ils doivent faire un roulement de binômes. Il se retrouve donc à un moment avec l'homme qu'il aime. Il l'avait observé un instant puis rencontrant de nouveau son regard, il avait tourné la tête.

- si tu touche un de ses cheveux blond vénitien…

- elle te plait toujours ?

- vous voulez la tuer.

- sinon, elle te plait toujours ?

- pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ?

Isaac se penche vers son oreille.

- terriblement.

Cette voix. Stiles se sentait fondre.

Ils s'observaient. Isaac lui manquait. Il allait lui dire quelque chose quand la cloche tilt et le changement de binôme se fait.

Stiles à la respiration courte, son cœur lui fait mal.

A la fin de la journée, après avoir amené Lydia, Jackson et Allison chez Scott, et être sauvé de ce dernier quand Derek et la meute veulent prendre Lydia, ils apprennent que c'est Jackson le kanima.

Quelques jours plus tard, dans les vestiaires, Stiles et Scott demandent à Danny ses places pour la soirée rave, ils doivent y aller pour surveiller Jackson. Stiles se sent attirer un peu violemment contre un torse.

Même si dans ses paroles il est désagréable, le regard et la voix d'Isaac le rend fébrile. Il le regarde. Quand ce dernier lui tapote son torse et le frôle, son odeur l'envahit. Et le pire était quand Isaac lui a donné les tickets, il a sourit bêtement.

A la soirée, Stiles n'était pas bien. Il devait juste entourer l'entrepôt de sorbier pour retenir Jackson à l'intérieur après que Scott l'ait endormi, mais il venait d'apprendre que son père avait perdu son poste par sa faute.

Il devait se concentrer sur sa tâche, la vie de plusieurs personnes était en compte.

Après avoir érigé la barrière, il va dans la salle arrière où doit se trouver Scott et Jackson, mais il trouve bien ce dernier, mais pas Scott. Erica et Isaac sont là à la place.

En voulant vérifier comment il allait, Isaac se fait briser le poignet par Jackson.

Stiles va interroger Jackson kanema, mais demande un peu plus de ketamine pour le calmer, malheureusement Isaac a utilisé toute la bouteille.

Voyant Jackson qui se transformait, Isaac pose un bras sur Stiles mais ce dernier l'attire vers la sortie et le protège de son corps.

Après cette soirée forte en émotion, Stiles rentre chez lui. Il boit à la bouteille de lait, puis monte dans sa chambre.

Il se met en tenue pour la nuit et à peine le temps de se coucher qu'il entend quelqu'un entrer par la fenêtre. La surprise se lit sur ses traits quand il voit que c'est Isaac. Stiles s'assoit dans son lit.

- qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Isaac ne dit rien. Il s'assoit sur le lit aux côtés de l'hyperactif.

- Isaac ?

- je suis un loup garou, je ne risque rien.

- et ?

- pourquoi tu m'as protégé ?

- quoi ?

- à l'entrepôt. Tu t'es placé devant moi quand on est sorti de la pièce. Pourquoi ?

C'était au tour de Stiles de ne rien dire.

- Stiles, pourquoi ?

- parce que je t'aime et je ne voulais pas qu'il te blesse, comme il venait de le faire avec ton poignet. Je sais, tu guéris mais…

Isaac venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait tendrement.

- pourquoi tu m'aimes encore après ma réaction ? Après ce que je t'ai dis?

Stiles pose sa main sur la joue d'Isaac.

- tu es peut être une version du grand méchant Derek, mais tu restes mon Isaac.

Ce dernier caresse à son tour le visage de Stiles et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.


	6. Chapter 6

Tout en continuant le baiser, Stiles se rallonge amenant Isaac avec et sur lui.  
Les mains de l'hyperactif étaient dans les cheveux du loup pendant que les mains de ce dernier caressaient les hanches de son amant.

Les lèvres d'Isaac glissent dans le cou de Stiles mais s'arrêtent. Isaac se relève un peu du corps du fils du shérif.

- Isaac?  
- je ne veux pas aller trop vite, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je viens juste pour ça.  
- j'ai envie de toi Isaac. Je ne suis peut être pas ta première fois mais...  
- si tu es mon premier Stiles.  
- mais et Erica?  
- on est ami. Comme frère et sœur. Je suis toujours puceau. Je veux le faire avec la personne que j'aime.  
- et tu ne m'aimes pas assez dit tristement Stiles.

Isaac caresse le visage du jeune hyperactif.

- si, je t'aime, je ne veux juste pas forcer les choses.  
- tu ne forces rien, j'ai envie de toi.

Stiles se relève un peu pour embrasser son loup.  
Isaac se recouche sur lui.

Stiles caressait le torse d'Isaac sous son sweat. Il lui remonte complètement pour le lui enlever. Il le fait aussi basculer sous lui.

De ses lèvres, il effleurait le torse du loup garou. De ses mains, il défaisait son jean.  
Il remonte vers les lèvres d'Isaac. Ce dernier le serre contre lui et rend le baiser passionné.  
Stiles se fait à son tour déshabiller et son corps se met à bouillir sous les baisers et les caresses du loup. Les mains de l'humain ne restaient pas immobiles, elles tâtaient, caressaient, empoignées le corps sur lui.

Les préliminaires étaient longs, sensuels, très excitant. Stiles faillit craquer avant l'heure. Isaac était très doué. Il le rendait dingue.

Stiles se donne à Isaac sans retenue. Quand ce dernier entamait les coups de reins, les lèvres de l'humain se perdent dans le cou, ses mains sur les fesses du loup. Leurs gémissements résonnent dans toute la maison. L'orgasme les prend en même temps.

Isaac reste sur Stiles et lui donne des petits baisers. Stiles sourit. Heureux. Il caresse le dos du loup.

- je t'aime Stiles.  
- je t'aime aussi Isaac.

Isaac se couche à côté de Stiles. Il aurait du le prendre dans ses bras, mais c'est lui qui se blottit contre l'hyperactif.  
Stiles effleure toujours son dos quand il arrête et s'assoit vivement.

- mon père! Il a du nous entendre, ce n'est...

Isaac le recouche et prend de nouveau place sans ses bras.

- il était à peine garé qu'il a été appelé. Ne t'en fais pas.

L'hyperactif l'embrasse et ils s'endorment ainsi.

Stiles se réveille et se sent vide. Isaac n'est plus dans ses bras. Il se lève, s'habille et descend mais s'arrête dans les escaliers avant de presque courir dans la cuisine. Son père et Isaac prenaient le petit déjeuner.

Le sherif le voit.

- bonjour fils. Je proposais justement à ton petit ami d'aller te réveiller. Je sais que ce sont les vacances de printemps mais…  
- tu, enfin, Isaac et moi…  
- je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps et non ça ne me dérange pas.

Stiles prend dans ses bras son père. Ce dernier leur sourit et part au travail. Stiles regarde le loup.

- ton père est venu te réveiller, et nous a vus. Je commençais tout juste à me réveiller. J'étais tellement bien dans tes bras que je n'ai pas fait attention aux bruits autres que les battements de ton cœur. Il m'a demandé de descendre. Après les quelques menaces du genre tu le blesses je te tus, ton père a accepté.

Stiles qui était connu comme un incroyable bavard n'a pas prononcé un mot. Il s'est juste avancé vers le loup et l'a embrassé. Isaac ferme l'étreinte en serrant l'hyperactif dans ses bras.

Après ce tendre moment, les amoureux déjeunent. Isaac donnant la béquée à son petit ami.

- tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui demande le loup

- dans la journée je n'ai rien de prévu, mais ce soir je dois aller à l'anniversaire de Lydia avec Scott.

Voyant le regard de son amant.

- viens avec nous.

- non. Vaut mieux pas et puis j'ai entraînement ce soir. Derek n'aime pas quand on le rate.

- je t'aime Isaac, je ne ressens plus rien pour Lydia, mais j'ai promis à Scott de l'accompagner pour faire le pigeon entre Allison et lui.

Isaac sourit.

- tu es un adorable pigeon.

Voyant la bouche de son petit ami s'ouvrir pour lui lancer sarcasme bien senti, le loup l'embrasse.

- je te rejoins dans ta chambre après l'entrainement. Si tu n'es pas là je t'attendrai.

C'est au tour de l'humain de l'embrasser.


	7. Chapter 7

« C'est toi. Tous les jours quand je le voyais allonger à l'hôpital à mourir lentement, je pensais ''bordel, comment suis-je censé élever ce stupide gosse ? Ce petit bâtard hyperactif qui n'arrête pas de ruiner ma vie ! C'est toi. C'est toi Stiles. Tu as tué ta mère. Tu m'entends ? Tu l'as tué. Et maintenant tu me tues. »

C'était peut être une hallucination, mais ce discours tournait dans la tête de Stiles, le blessant au plus profond de son âme.

Il était entré chez lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il s'était déshabillé et couché avec ces mots en tête. Des larmes silencieuses glissaient le long de ses joues.

Perdu dans le trouble de son esprit, le jeune hyperactif ne s'aperçoit de la présence de son amant que lorsque ce dernier le prend dans ses bras.  
En sentant la chaleur du loup, et sa douceur, le fils du shérif laisse sortir son chagrin.  
Isaac le berce un long moment. Il n'aime pas voir son amant ainsi.

Quand il se calme, Stiles raconte ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée. L'hallucination, l'attaque de Matt, sa paralysie au côté de l'alpha. Isaac caresse son visage et l'embrasse tendrement puis le serre dans ses bras. Se sentant aimer et apaiser, Stiles s'endort.

Quand il se réveille, il est toujours dans les bras de son loup. Il lève sa main et caresse le visage endormi puis les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier se réveille en souriant.

- bonjour toi  
- bonjour.

Un baiser. Une tendre étreinte.

Ils passent la journée ensemble. Isaac ayant peur de laisser seul son amant. Mais ils sont obligés de se séparer quand le loup va chercher ses affaires pour le grand match du soir.

Match tendu, mais qui n'était pas aussi brutal que les coups que lui avait donné Gérard Argent avant de le relâcher.

Après une étreinte paternelle et une bonne douche, Stiles s'était couché. Il avait voulu appeler Isaac, mais malgré les deux dernières nuits, il ignorait ce qu'ils étaient réellement l'un pour l'autre. Et puis, son père ne lui avait pas dit que le loup était inquiet.

Lydia lui rend visite, il s'énerve un peu contre elle avant de la rattraper et de l'aider avec Jackson et les autres loups.

L'affaire classée, Stiles va pour monter dans sa jeep quand il se fait prendre dans une étreinte possessive.

- j'ai eus si peur de te perdre.

La voix de son amant était vraiment paniquée. Il se sent moins oppressé et voit le regard doré d'Isaac posé sur son visage blessé.

- qui a osé te faire ça, je vais le tuer.

Stiles sourit.

- il a déjà eus son compte.

Le loup effleure la joue blessée, puis se penche pour l'embrasser, avant de glisser ses lèvres vers celles de Stiles.

- je te l'avais dit que le petit portait l'odeur de notre petite fouine préférée dit Peter.

- il porte son odeur ? Mais pourquoi ils s'embrassent comme ça ? demande surpris et confus Scott.

- Stiles est mon petit ami et je l'aime répond Isaac en regardant l'hyperactif.

Ce dernier sourit et enfoui son visage dans le cou de son loup.

Scott n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et avait du mal à faire la part des choses. Peter les trouvait adorable même s'il se demandait comment ces deux là ont pu tomber amoureux et Derek se disait qu'il allait devoir supporter encore plus le fils du shérif.

Isaac avait raccompagné Stiles. Ils étaient allongés enlacés dans le lit du dernier. De tendres mots et baisers étaient échangés.

Stiles caressait le torse de son petit ami. Ce dernier l'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de dire…

- je dois t'avouer quelque chose Stiles. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi avant de vivre ici. J'ai craqué pour toi pendant que l'on préparait le devoir de chimie. Tu me faisais tellement rire, tu étais si adorable avec moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai osé venir malgré mon premier rejet. J'ai compris que ce n'était pas de la pitié mais de la compassion.

- j'ai fondu pour toi la première fois que j'ai croisé ton regard et aperçu ton sourire timide quand Harris m'a envoyé m'assoir à tes côtés.

Les deux hommes s'embrassent tendrement, amoureusement. Leur relation ne pourrait plus être gâchée, ils avaient perdu assez de temps et ils vivraient leur amour en ne se préoccupant pas des préjugés.

FIN


End file.
